1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector between lamp rod and lamp base, comprising a pair of symmetric locking holes individually disposed on the upper and lower ends of a stairway-like edge of a lamp base, wherein an insertion section for coupling the lower locking hole is disposed at a position proximate to the rear end of the lamp base, and a bolt passes through a latching bracket and a spring located at the upper section of the latching bracket in sequence, such that after the lamp rod is inserted, the blocking dent at the top of the lamp rod latches and presses against the embedded end of the spring; such arrangement attains the effect of facilitating the do-it-yourself (DIY) assembling of the lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional insertion structure of electrically conductive assembly of a lamp, regardless of being used for a wall lamp, table lamp, or floor lamp, generally uses bolts and nuts for connection, however such bolt-and-nut connection method does not only damage the finished goods during assembling, but also requires tools (such as wrench or screwdriver, etc). The electric wire may be easily exposed by the friction produced during the assembly and have the risk of causing electric shocks and cause troubles to the assembling. Therefore, the traditional structure is not suitable for DIY assembling, and manufacturers have to assemble the whole set including the wire connection box and the insert rod of the lamp before selling it, which will increase the cost. In view of these shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a connector between the lamp rod and the lamp base, comprising of a lamp base coupled to one side of a wire connection box, and a lamp rod inserted into the lamp base; wherein the lamp base is fixed to the wire connection box and a through hole at their corresponsive position by screw bolts, and the lamp base further comprises a passing section for latching the lamp rod, and the upper and lower ends of the stairway-like edge of the lamp base respectively have a pair of symmetric locking holes; wherein an insertion base for inserting the connector into the locking hole is disposed at a position proximate to the end of the lamp base; and the bolt passes in sequence through a latching bracket and a spring located at upper section of the latching bracket and through the locking hole proximate to the front end of the lamp base, such that the lamp rod can be inserted and pressed against the position adjacent to the insertion base of the lamp base, and after the lamp rod is inserted, a blocking dent at the top end of the lamp rod exactly latches and presses against an embedded end of the latching bracket. Such arrangement allows users to insert the rod into the lamp base with a simple and easy way of assembling the lamp after they bought it, and the present invention facilitates the do-it-yourself (DIY) assembling.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.